Juunishi e os Talismãs
by Gemini Artemis
Summary: Crossover: Fruits Basket e Jackie Chan Adventures. O que aconteceria se, ao invés de animais, os poderes dos talismãs atingissem os membros do Juunishi da família Souma? fic abandonada
1. Rumo ao Japão

Fic reescrita. O enredo é exatamente o mesmo, mas eu adicionei mais cenas e mais detalhes nas descrições. Também achei que seria melhor se os membros da família Souma estivessem falando em japonês (afinal, eles são japoneses). Aliás, a família Chan fala inglês. 

Disclaimer: Jackie Chan Adventures e Fruits Basket não me pertencem. 

Esta história se passa no início da terceira fase de JCA, logo depois que Jackie destrói os talismãs. 

**Capítulo 1: Rumo ao Japão**

"Então quer dizer que os poderes dos talismãs foram parar em humanos normais agora?", Black perguntou ainda não acreditando na história toda. 

"Eles são humanos, mas não são tão normais. Eles fazem parte da família Souma.", o Tio explicou. 

"Eu nunca ouvi falar dessa família Souma.", Jade comentou. 

"É uma família japonesa, muito rica, que foi amaldiçoada há muitos anos. Treze membros da família se transformam nos animais do zodíaco chinês.", Tio continuou. 

"Treze? Mas eu pensei que o zodíaco chinês só tinha doze animais.", Jackie disse. 

"Mas o gato também faz parte da maldição.", o velho respondeu e todos piscaram os olhos confusos. 

"O gato? Por quê?", Black perguntou e o Tio encolheu os ombros. 

"É uma longa história." 

"Mas como o senhor sabe que eles é que foram atingidos pelos poderes dos talismãs que o Jackie quebrou?", Tohru perguntou coçando a cabeça e o Tio o golpeou com os dois dedos juntos. 

"É claro que o Tio usou um sensor, e o sensor mostrou que todos os poderes estão concentrados em um único lugar, no Japão!", ele gritou. 

"Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos logo pra lá!", Jade incentivou. 

"Ela está certa. Não podemos deixar que Daolon Wong encontre os poderes dos talismãs antes de nós.", o Tio disse. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Hatsuharu estava acabando de acordar. Ontem tinha sido um dia muito estranho. Ele estava observando as estrelas enquanto descansava do treinamento e uma luz de repente o atingiu, embora ele não tenha se sentido diferente. Depois desse estranho evento, ele foi direto para a cama. Agora se sentia muito bem, como se estivesse mais leve. 

Ele estava com uma luta marcada com uns garotos de um dojo das redondezas, e resolveu que seria melhor se apressar. Ele desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha beber um pouco de água, mas misteriosamente mal conseguiu colocar a água no copo, pois este se quebrou assim que Hatsuharu o pegou. Ele tentou de novo com outro copo e aconteceu a mesma coisa. 

"Estranho.", ele murmurou para si mesmo. Então desistiu de beber água e trocou de roupa. Ela estava pendurada em uma cadeira perto da porta, e depois de se vestir ele foi abrir a porta, mas ficou surpreso em ver que ela saiu deslizando em alta velocidade literalmente atropelando tudo o que estava no caminho, até a parede. Ela foi parar no quintal da casa, a uns quinze metros de distância. 

Hatsuharu ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele caminhou para uma árvore e deu um soco bem de leve nela. A árvore imediatamente se partiu e saiu voando de um jeito parecido ao que tinha acabado de acontecer com a porta. Hatsuharu olhou para as próprias mãos e sorriu malignamente. 

"Parece que o treinamento realmente adiantou pra alguma coisa. Agora eu vou me aquecer com aqueles pirralhos do dojo Sumiya e depois derrotar o Kyou." 

-=-=-=-=-=-

O sinal da escola começou a tocar, anunciando o fim da aula e a hora de ir para casa. 

"Hanajima, o que aconteceu? Hoje você não tirou os olhos do Príncipe e do Orenji Atama...", Arisa comentou enquanto as duas arrumavam o material. Saki olhou para a direita, onde viu Yuki, Kyou e Tohru conversando. 

"Já faz um tempo que eu estou sentindo uma estranha energia vindo daqueles dois.", Saki respondeu fitando os dois garotos. Arisa riu um pouco, alisando o cabelo. 

"Mas como assim? Você sempre sentiu uma energia estranha neles.", ela lembrou e Saki virou lentamente para ela. 

"Desta vez é diferente. Algum poder de fora se uniu a eles, de alguma forma.", ela disse sombriamente e Arisa ficou séria. 

"Poder?", ela confirmou e Saki concordou com a cabeça, e olhou para os dois de novo. 

"Um poder que há muito tempo os abandonou e agora está de volta.", Saki respondeu e caminhou em direção a Tohru. Arisa encolheu os ombros e achou melhor não tocar mais no assunto. 

"Tohru-kun, nós já estamos indo. Até amanhã.", Saki disse sorrindo um pouco. Arisa apareceu atrás dela, sorrindo também, embora com um pouco mais de entusiasmo. 

"Até amanhã, Tohru!" 

"Sim. Até amanhã, Hana-chan, Uo-chan!", Tohru respondeu sorrindo alegremente. Agora Yuki não estava mais falando com ela, mas ainda a observava enquanto Kyou estava acabando de sair da sala. 

"Tohru-kun, tome cuidado.", Saki sussurrou e logo em seguida saiu junto com Arisa. Tohru se sentiu um pouco estranha ao ouvir esse aviso e ainda ficou alguns minutos fitando a porta até finalmente ouvir a voz de Kyou vinda do corredor. 

"Ei, você vem ou não?", ele perguntou irritado e ela acordou de seus pensamentos com um pulo. 

"Ah, sim!", ela disse nervosamente e correndo para pegar a sua pasta. 

"Yuki-kun, eu já vou! Tenho que preparar o jantar!", ela disse se curvando para se despedir e saiu correndo para o corredor. Yuki a observou e ao olhar para a carteira dela, viu que ela, na pressa, tinha esquecido uma agenda. 

_Tudo bem, depois eu entrego pra ela..._

"Então, já está tudo resolvido?", o garoto com quem ele estava conversando perguntou. 

"Sim, claro. Tudo bem.", Yuki respondeu ligeiramente irritado e uma garota entrou na sala. 

"E então? Você vai nos representar na reunião que vai ter em Tóquio?", ela perguntou a Yuki, mas foi o outro garoto que respondeu, fazendo um sinal de positivo. 

"Sim, ele acabou de confirmar." 

"Vamos, Kakeru. Precisamos de você pra uma coisa.", ela disse fazendo um gesto para que ele a seguisse. 

"E eu já vou embora...", Yuki avisou se aproximando da carteira em que Tohru tinha se sentado. 

"Tudo bem, então tchau.", a garota disse. 

"Tchau.", Kakeru disse e os dois saíram da sala. A agenda estava aberta na semana seguinte, e havia uma anotação. 

_Meu aniversário!_

Yuki arregalou os olhos. Semana que vem era o aniversário de Tohru, mas ele não estaria por aqui. Ele tinha acabado de confirmar que estaria em Tóquio, em uma reunião importante do conselho estudantil. Mas ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia deixar o aniversário dela passar em branco. Então, teve uma idéia. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Cheguei.", Tohru anunciou quando abriu a porta da casa, mas não houve resposta. 

"Acho que ele saiu.", Kyou disse atrás dela e começou a subir as escadas. De repente, Tohru se lembrou de algo e correu para chamar o garoto de cabelo laranja. 

"Ah, Kyou-kun! O que aconteceu com o Hatsuharu-san? Ele faltou à escola hoje e nem o Momiji-san sabia onde ele estava...", ela disse um pouco preocupada e Kyou estalou. 

"Ora, e como é que eu vou saber? Provavelmente está treinando ou se perdeu por aí!", Kyou respondeu e continuou subindo as escadas, mas parou ao ouvir um estrondo vindo do lado de fora. Ele desceu rapidamente e os dois correram para ver o que tinha acontecido, ficando surpresos ao verem quem era. 

"Kyou!", uma voz irritada o chamou. Kyou apertou os punhos e Tohru estava de cabelo em pé. 

"H-Ha... Ha... Hatsuharu-san!" 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Daolon Wong abriu os olhos e olhou para o seu pequeno caldeirão, onde se formou a imagem de um garoto que devia ter catorze ou quinze anos, de cabelo branco – sendo que na parte de baixo, próxima à nuca, era preto. 

"Ah... O poder da superforça." Ele se levantou e ergueu o seu cajado para se teleportar ao Japão. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Shigure estava voltando do mercado, carregando algumas compras. De repente, ele foi acertado na cabeça por uma bola. Ele se virou e viu que uma garotinha que não devia ter mais do que cinco anos a tinha jogado nele acidentalmente. Shigure pegou bola do chão e sorriu. 

"Desculpa, moço.", ela disse docemente e ele se abaixou, devolvendo-lhe a bola. 

"Tudo bem.", ele disse acariciando a cabeça dela e então se levantou. A garota começou a correr pela calçada quicando a bola, quando sem querer acabou jogando-a no meio da rua. A garota inocentemente correu atrás dela, mas Shigure viu que um carro estava vindo em sua direção. "Cuidado!", ele gritou e correu para salvá-la. A garota olhou para o carro e estava tão assustada que nem conseguiu se mexer para escapar. Quando o carro já estava quase a atingindo, Shigure mergulhou para empurrá-la. 

Yuki estava virando a esquina e só pôde ver a cena de Shigure sendo acertado bem em cheio pelo carro e sendo lançado a alguns metros com o impacto. 

"Shigure!", Yuki gritou correndo para o primo. Algumas pessoas que estavam por perto também se aproximaram, e o motorista – um homem de meia-idade – saiu apressadamente de seu carro. 

"Meu Deus! Ele está vivo?", alguém perguntou. 

"Eu não tive culpa! Ele pulou na frente do carro!", o motorista se defendeu. 

"Ele morreu?", um garotinho perguntou. Yuki abriu caminho no grupo de pessoas e se ajoelhou. 

"Shigure! Shigure!", ele chamou balançando o primo na esperança de reanimá-lo. E para a surpresa de todos, Shigure se levantou rapidamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

"Shigure? Você está bem...?", Yuki perguntou confuso. 

"É, estou. Só com um pouco de dor nas costas... e de cabeça...", Shigure respondeu esfregando a mão na parte de trás da cabeça e quando olhou para a mão, ficou surpreso ao ver que estava ensangüentada. 

"Eu não entendo... Esse era um acidente mortal. Você deveria ter morrido.", Yuki disse confuso. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hatcha!", Tio gritou de repente, enquanto eles estavam saindo do avião. 

"O que foi, sensei?", Tohru perguntou e o Tio ergueu o sensor que ele estava segurando. 

"O sensor localizou o poder de um dos talismãs. Provavelmente ele acabou de ser utilizado.", Tio explicou. 

"O poder de qual talismã?", Jackie perguntou. 

"Do cachorro. É o poder da imortalidade." 

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Vamos lutar agora, Kyou!", Hatsuharu exigiu. Kyou olhou para o lado e viu que uma árvore tinha sido jogada em cima da casa. 

"Tudo bem.", Kyou aceitou, embora estivesse certo de que Hatsuharu devia ter alguma carta na manga. 

"A-Ano...", Tohru disse nervosamente mas Kyou a afastou e saltou para a frente de seu oponente. Nesse exato momento, Yuki e Shigure estavam voltando para casa e pararam ao ver que os dois garotos iam começar uma luta. 

"Você vai ver só! Hiyaaa!", Kyou gritou partindo para atacar Haru, quando este rapidamente o acertou com um soco no estômago, jogando Kyou para longe. Yuki e Shigure olharam surpresos para ele, e Tohru ficou apavorada. 

"Ahhh! Kyou-kun!", ela gritou correndo para Kyou, que estava caído no chão enquanto Haru ria malignamente. 

"Finalmente ganhei do Kyou!" 

**Continua...**

N/A: Antes que alguém tente dizer que estou errada, o "-kun" pode SIM ser usado para se referir a garotas, embora realmente não seja muito comum. Mas de qualquer forma, todos os sufixos de referência (-chan, -san, -kun, etc) são os mesmos usados no anime e no mangá, e os apelidos também. Por exemplo, "Orenji Atama" significa "cabeça laranja". 


	2. Tohru, conheça Tohru!

Lembre-se, o Daolon Wong está falando em inglês, e os membros do Juunishi falam japonês, mas entendem um pouco de inglês. Eu vou usar o seguinte recurso válido para **este** capítulo: 

– blá, blá, blá – japonês   
– #blá, blá, blá# – inglês 

Me desculpem se alguns diálogos ficarem muito confusos... Se alguém tiver uma idéia melhor, me avise. 

------

**Capítulo 2: Tohru, conheça... Tohru?!**

Kyou abriu os olhos com dificuldade. A sua cabeça doía como nunca, e ele apenas conseguia ver uma sombra de alguém. Só depois de algum tempo a sua vista foi clareando e ele pôde ver que a sombra era Tohru, que estava olhando-o com uma cara de preocupação. Ele se levantou lentamente e se sentou na cama. 

– Kyou-kun, você está bem? – ela perguntou. 

– ... Estou... Ai... Onde está o Haru? – ele perguntou pressionando a mão na cabeça, onde estava doendo. 

– Ele foi embora – ela respondeu brevemente. 

– Droga! Como ele ficou tão forte? – Kyou murmurou mais para si mesmo enquanto a garota o observava silenciosamente. De repente, ela pareceu ter se lembrado de algo. 

– Ah, eu vou buscar mais gelo – disse, saindo do quarto. 

Ela desceu as escadas e viu Yuki encarando-a, como se a estivesse esperando. Ele estava com as mãos nas costas e parecia um pouco inseguro. 

– Yuki-kun...? 

– Honda-san, quero lhe dar uma coisa – ele disse mostrando que em uma das mãos ele estava segurando a agenda que ela esquecera na escola. 

– Ah, é a minha agenda – ela disse um pouco surpresa. 

– Você esqueceu na escola hoje – ele disse entregando-lhe a agenda. 

– Obrigada, Yuki-kun – ela agradeceu, sorrindo. 

– Outra coisa... A sua agenda estava aberta no dia do seu aniversário. E eu vi que ele vai ser na semana que vem. Mas como eu vou estar viajando na semana que vem, eu resolvi te comprar um presente hoje mesmo... – ele disse mostrando que na outra mão estava segurando um ursinho de pelúcia. 

– Ah... Muito obrigada! – ela disse nervosamente e os dois ficaram um pouco vermelhos. Ela olhou para urso e viu que ele brilhou muito rapidamente. – Eh? 

Yuki entregou o ursinho para ela, mas quando Tohru o pegou, o ursinho mordeu a sua mão. 

– AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! – ela gritou mais de surpresa do que de dor e instintivamente jogou o ursinho, que foi parar na pia da cozinha. Tohru e Yuki correram para lá, e Shigure, que estava lanchando, olhou para a pia quando ouviu o barulho de algo caindo na água. 

– Ei, eu não posso me molhar! Você quer que eu estrague, é? – gritou o ursinho, irritado, depois de sair da pia. Os três humanos olharam incrédulos para o ursinho, com os olhos arregalados. Tohru gritou horrorizada, e Yuki se colocou em sua frente para protegê-la. 

– Mas o que significa isso? – ele perguntou totalmente confuso e Shigure pareceu ter tido uma idéia. 

– Ei, vocês não acham que a gente ia ganhar muito dinheiro usando ele como ventríloquo? – ele perguntou e Yuki olhou irritado para o primo. 

– Shigure, isso é coisa que se diga numa hora dessas?! 

– O quê que tá acontecendo? – perguntou Kyou, descendo as escadas e correndo para a cozinha. 

– O ursinho... está... vivo...! – Tohru respondeu com dificuldade por ainda estar chocada com o fato e Kyou arregalou os olhos. 

– Como é?! 

– Seus humanos burros, vocês nunca vão me pegar com vida! – o ursinho provocou e saiu correndo em direção à única porta da cozinha. 

– Pega ele! – Shigure gritou e tentou agarrar o urso, mas este conseguiu pular a tempo e passou por cima das costas do rapaz quando ele caiu no chão. 

– Volta aqui! – Yuki e Kyou cercaram o urso e tentaram pegá-lo ao mesmo tempo, mas o urso pulou agilmente de novo e os dois bateram de cara um no outro. 

– A-Ano... – Tohru murmurou tremendo quando o ursinho correu em direção a ela e passou por debaixo de suas pernas. 

– Muahahahaha! – o ursinho riu malignamente e conseguiu escapar da casa. Shigure se levantou e se virou para os dois garotos ainda caídos no chão, com enormes galos na cabeça. 

– Vocês dois, levantem! Peguem aquele urso! 

O grupo saiu correndo da casa atrás do ursinho. Eles mal saíram e houve um tipo de explosão bem em frente a eles. Quando a fumaça roxa se dissipou e eles olharam para frente, viram o ursinho completamente destruído e um velho muito estranho encarando-os. 

O velho tinha a pele extremamente pálida, olhos de diferentes cores, um símbolo perto na testa e estava vestindo um tipo de robe de feiticeiro. Ele também estava segurando um cetro e pelo jeito foi com isso que ele havia dizimado o ursinho de pelúcia. O grupo olhou surpreso e apreensivo para o bruxo, que sorriu vitorioso. 

– #Que sorte a minha encontrar dois poderes de uma só vez# – ele disse e apontou para Shigure. – #Vou começar por você, e absorver o poder da imortalidade!# 

– O que ele disse? – perguntou Kyou. 

– Ele está falando em inglês. Disse que vai absorver o poder da imortalidade – respondeu Yuki. 

– O quê? Imortalidade...? – Shigure murmurou e então a lembrança do atropelamento lhe veio à cabeça, e ele finalmente pôde fazer alguma idéia de por que ele não tinha morrido. Porém, antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o misterioso mago puxou Shigure para mais perto com o poder do cetro e começou a dizer algumas palavras estranhas e que não pareciam pertencer a nenhum idioma. Uma boca apareceu em cada uma de suas mãos e ele as aproximou do rapaz. 

– O que está fazendo? Pare! – Yuki e Kyou atacaram o velho feiticeiro, que não sofreu nada e interrompeu o seu feitiço para se virar para eles e usar o seu cetro. De repente, os dois afundaram no chão e ficaram presos até o pescoço. 

Ele então continuou o feitiço em Shigure, que não estava conseguindo se mexer. Tohru pôde apenas observar a cena, chocada e incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-los. Ela sentiu lágrimas encherem os seus olhos e fechou os olhos, começando a chorar. 

"Oh, não... E agora, o que eu faço...?" 

– Pare, por favor! – ela gritou, mas o velho apenas sorriu e a ignorou. 

– Daolon Wong! – uma voz desconhecida gritou e Tohru abriu os olhos para ver quem acabara de chegar e viu um grupo de quatro pessoas, todas orientais. Um rapaz, uma garotinha, um homem enorme que a lembrou de um lutador de sumô e um velho, que estava segurando um baiacu brilhante. O feiticeiro estava caído no chão, ainda se recompondo, e Shigure correu para perto dela. 

– #Você!# – o feiticeiro disse irritado e o velho apontou o peixe para ele. O outro sorriu e ergueu o cetro. – Gan, Ren, Chui! – ele disse em voz alta e três seres apareceram na sua frente. Eles eram humanóides, mas suas peles eram laranjas, suas orelhas pontudas e seus olhos tinham pálpebras verticais. 

– #Uau!# – disse um deles, olhando para as próprias mãos. 

– #Legal!# – disse outro, fazendo o mesmo, e o terceiro olhou para o grupo recém-chegado. 

– Chan! 

– #Guerreiros das trevas, acabem com eles!# – o feiticeiro ordenou e os três seres começaram a atacar os dois homens mais jovens, enquanto o mais velho usou o baiacu para atirar raios verdes no feiticeiro. 

Não era surpresa que o homem maior fosse extremamente forte, mas as habilidades do rapaz de camisa azul e calça cáqui eram impressionantes. Ele provavelmente era muito melhor do que Yuki e Kyou juntos! 

– #Ei, não fiquem aí só olhando! Ajudem também!# – gritou a garotinha para Shigure e Tohru antes de começar a desenterrar Yuki e Kyou. A garota de olhos verdes olhou para Shigure, que encolheu os ombros. Mesmo sem entender o que estava havendo, eles sabiam que precisavam ajudar os dois garotos enterrados. 

Uma vez livres, eles se juntaram à luta contra os guerreiros, provando serem excelentes lutadores também. Com quatro grandes lutadores, não demorou muito para que os três guerreiros fossem derrotados, virassem fumaça e desaparecessem. Logo o feiticeiro chamado Daolon Wong estava cercado pelos dois grupos. 

– #Nós ainda vamos nos ver de novo, velho# – ele disse encarando-o e novamente usou o cetro para se teleportar. 

– #Isso!# – a garotinha comemorou e Tohru se aproximou do grupo, com as mãos entrelaçadas na altura do peito e os olhos brilhando. 

– Muito obrigada por terem nos ajudado! Vocês são incríveis! 

O grupo de estrangeiros a encarou. Aparentemente eles não faziam idéia do que ela tinha acabado de dizer, mas o homem maior sorriu. 

– Não foi nada – ele disse. 

– #Ah, é mesmo! O Tohru é japonês!# – a garotinha disse e sorriu. – #Diz pra eles quem nós somos, T!# 

– #Mas... por onde eu começo...?# – perguntou o homem maior, um pouco sem jeito. Ele olhou para cada um ao seu redor, todos estavam esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Então ele sorriu timidamente e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas o velho ao seu lado o interrompeu quando o baiacu começou a brilhar. 

– #Ah, o sensor mágico encontrou os poderes da imortalidade e da locomoção para o imóvel!# – ele declarou, apontando o peixe para Yuki e Shigure. – Tohru! – ele chamou. 

– #Sim?# – o homem maior respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que Tohru disse "Sim!" em japonês. 

O grupo os encarou por um tempo até o velho quebrar o silêncio, bufando. 

– #Eu não falei com você, garota! Estava falando com o meu aprendiz Tohru!# – ele estalou irritado, apontando para ela e depois para o homem japonês. A garota piscou os olhos, confusa, embora tenha entendido o que ele quis dizer. 

– #Mas o meu nome é Tohru...# – ela respondeu, surpreendendo-os tanto por ter falado em inglês quanto pela estranha coincidência. 

– #Nossa! Dois Tohrus?!# – disse a garotinha. 

**Continua...**


	3. Conhecendose

**N/A:** Minhas mais sinceras desculpas pela demora absurda para atualizar. Eu tive um bloqueio horrível, estive ocupada e tinha decidido me concentrar em uma fic só. Mas aqui está, finalmente, o terceiro capítulo. Para compensar pela demora, ele é mais longo do que os dois anteriores. Espero que gostem!

Ah, e eu decidi manter as terminações ("-san", "-kun", etc). Não consigo imaginá-los chamando alguém sem elas.

* * *

–**CAPÍTULO 3–  
**_**Conhecendo-se**_

Embora Yuki entendesse um pouco de inglês e o enorme homem chamado Tohru fosse japonês, o grupo estava tendo problemas de comunicação. Aparentemente, Tohru passara tanto tempo nos Estados Unidos sem contato algum com sua língua materna que agora estava encontrando dificuldades em falar japonês: trocando a ordem das palavras, confundindo e esquecendo-se de palavras... Ele parecia entender perfeitamente o que eles diziam, mas se atrapalhava na hora de responder.

Apesar disso, Shigure e Yuki conseguiram convidá-los para entrar. Kyou não parecia confiar muito neles, e Yuki não podia culpá-lo por isso, embora nunca fosse admitir em voz alta que concordava com ele. De fato, esses estranhos eram muito... bem, estranhos. Mas eles não pareciam querer causar-lhes mal algum, e até os ajudaram na luta contra aquele velho bruxo. Kyou também não ficou muito relutante, pois parecia curioso e impressionado com as habilidades marciais incríveis do homem de camisa azul e calça cáqui.

Tohru parecia entender melhor quando era Honda quem falava com ele, então Yuki deixou-a tentando manter uma conversa e apenas observou o grupo. A garotinha não parava de perguntar a Tohru o que Honda estava falando. O homem de camisa azul apenas olhava para cada um na casa um tanto nervosamente. O velho não prestava atenção em nenhum deles, apenas franzia a testa e balançava um baiacu morto enquanto murmurava palavras estranhas. Não parecia ser inglês, e sim chinês.

De repente, a garganta de todos na casa brilharam com uma luz verde. Honda deu um grito e acidentalmente largou a bandeja com as xícaras de chá que vinha trazendo da cozinha, derrubando todo o seu conteúdo no chão. Kyou ficou de pé num pulo e fez uma pose de luta ameaçadora.

­— O que é isso? O que vocês estão fazendo? — exigiu saber.

— Só um feitiço. Assim nós vamos poder entender uns aos outros sem a necessidade de um intérprete — respondeu o velho. Yuki arregalou um pouco os olhos, percebendo que ele acabara de falar em japonês fluente. Seus primos e Honda deviam ter percebido a mesma coisa, pois o fitaram bastante surpresos.

— Puxa, eu não sabia que o senhor podia fazer isso, Tio! — exclamou a garotinha. — Bom, isso quer dizer que agora a gente pode se apresentar direito! — acrescentou, levantando-se, e virou-se para o grupo do outro lado da mesa. — Eu sou Jade Chan, este é o meu tio Jackie Chan ­— ela fez um gesto para o homem de camisa azul, depois para Tohru e para o velho. — Este é o Tohru, e este é o Tio.

— Tio? — indagou Honda. Yuki também teve que se perguntar se esse era o seu verdadeiro nome, o que seria bem estranho.

— É, só Tio — respondeu ela, sorrindo.

— Por quê? — perguntou Kyou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Porque... — Jade teve que pensar por um tempo, até que respodeu: — Ora, porque ele é o Tio!

Eles não acharam essa uma resposta satisfatória, mas vendo que não chegariam a lugar nenhum — até porque, aparentemente, ela própria não sabia a resposta —, resolveram não insistir.

— Muito prazer — disseram Tohru e Jackie polidamente. O "Tio" apenas acenou com a cabeça.

— Meu nome é Tohru Honda. Muito prazer em conhecê-los — apresentou-se Honda, curvando-se. Muito educada, como sempre, pensou Yuki com um pequeno sorriso.

— Engraçado como o seu nome também é Tohru, apesar de você ser uma garota — comentou Jade. — Será que Tohru é um nome neutro em japonês?

— Eu sou Yuki Souma — disse Yuki antes que Tohru pudesse responder.

— E eu sou Shigure Souma — Shigure apontou para Kyou quando este ficou em silêncio, aparentemente distraído com alguma coisa. — E este é o Kyou Souma. Hi, hi, parece que o gato comeu a língua dele. Um gato canibal! Ha, ha, ha! Essa foi ótima!

Yuki se controlou para não girar os olhos ao ouvir essa tentativa de piada. Kyou pareceu ter ouvido isso e o olhou com irritação enquanto Shigure ria. Honda riu um pouco, também. Seus hóspedes, porém, não pareciam ter entendido qual era a graça. Não que isso fosse surpresa: eles não sabiam da maldição da família Souma.

— Eu reparei que vocês três têm o mesmo sobrenome. Vocês são irmãos? — perguntou Jackie.

— Na verdade, somos primos — respondeu Shigure.

— Infelizmente — resmungou Yuki, mas ninguém pareceu tê-lo ouvido.

— Bom, agora que nós estamos conseguindo conversar direito — começou Kyou, sentando-se de novo —, será que dá pra alguém explicar o que foi que aconteceu lá fora? Quem era aquele velho estranho?

— O nome dele é Daolon Wong, um feiticeiro do chi negro — respondeu o velho devagar. Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo e observou o grupo do outro lado da mesa antes de voltar a falar: — Imagino que ultimamente têm acontecido coisas estranhas com vocês, não? Algo que não conseguem explicar pela lógica?

Os três Soumas e Honda se entreolharam. Kyou mais uma vez pareceu desconfiado.

— Como vocês sabem?

— O meu sensor mágico captou atividade de dois talismãs.

— Talismãs? — interrompeu Kyou. Jade se levantou de novo.

— Os talismãs são objetos mágicos. Há doze deles, cada um representando um animal do zodíaco chinês — Ela se empolgou e pulou em cima da mesa. — Cada um deles tem poderes incríveis que podem...

— Jade! — exclamou Jackie, horrorizado. — Desça já daí!

— Opa! Foi mal — Ela sorriu como se pedisse desculpas e voltou a se sentar.

— Como ela disse, cada talismã tem seu próprio poder — continuou o Tio. — Há pouco tempo, Wong tentou roubá-los, mas os talismãs acabaram sendo destruídos durante a luta e seus poderes foram soltos. Assim sendo, eles procuraram outro recipiente. O meu sensor indicou que todos estavam aqui no Japão, e quando nós chegamos aqui, os poderes da imortalidade e da mobilidade para o imóvel foram ativados.

Yuki e Shigure se entreolharam, certamente pensando a mesma coisa.

— Imortalidade? Foi por isso que você saiu ileso daquele acidente, Shigure! — disse Yuki.

— Acidente? Que acidente? — perguntou Honda, preocupada.

— Ah, é que um carro me atropelou quando eu estava voltando pra casa, mas eu não sofri nada. Quer dizer, eu até tinha machucado a cabeça, mas agora não sinto mais nada. Se curou sozinho — explicou Shigure, inconscientemente massageando a cabeça no lugar onde se ferira.

— E a outra coisa que vocês falaram... "mobilidade para o imóvel"... O que significa? — quis saber Kyou.

— Simples. Significa que qualquer objeto inanimado pode ganhar vida — disse Jade.

— O ursinho! — exclamou Honda, começando a compreender o que estava acontecendo.

— Que ursinho? — perguntou Jackie.

— Um ursinho de pelúcia... de repente ele começou a andar e falar.

— Entendo. Agora tudo faz sentido. Então foi um talismã mágico... — murmurou Yuki para si mesmo, pensativo.

— Só tem uma coisa que não faz sentido — disse Jade, ganhando a atenção de todos novamente. — Por que é que os talismãs possuíram eles? — perguntou, apontando para os dois Soumas. — Quando o senhor disse que eles eram de uma família que se transformava em animais, eu esperava encontrar _animais_! Mas, pra mim, eles parecem humanos normais!

O velho estalou, irritado.

— Você nunca ouve o que o Tio diz? Treze membros da família se transformam nos animais do zodíaco chinês quando são abraçados por alguém do sexo oposto!

— Você nunca disse nada sobre esse negócio de abraço do sexo oposto! — protestou Jade, mas os quatro moradores da casa estavam mais surpresos com outra coisa.

— C-como... Como você sabe... da maldição? — perguntou Kyou, alarmado. O velho fez um gesto impaciente.

— A história da maldição da família Souma está em qualquer livro de maldições orientais antigas.

Yuki sentiu-se empalidecer. Era para a maldição ser um segredo! Será que Akito sabia que gente do outro lado do mundo conhecia esse segredo? O que Akito faria quando — ou _se_ — descobrisse?

— Então... — Jade observou Yuki e Shigure astutamente. — Vocês devem se transformar em cão e rato, certo?

Yuki engoliu em seco e afirmou com a cabeça uma vez depois de hesitar um pouco. Shigure também confirmou.

— De qualquer forma, nós viemos o mais rápido possível para tirarmos esses poderes de vocês e os levarmos a um lugar seguro — disse o Tio.

Depois do incidente com o ursinho de pelúcia maníaco, Yuki não tinha nenhuma vontade de repetir a experiência e, desta vez, afirmou com a cabeça prontamente.

— Pode fazer isso agora mesmo, senhor — disse com firmeza. Shigure, porém, não parecia tão entusiasmado com a idéia.

— É preciso mesmo? Se não fosse por esse tal talismã, eu nem estaria vivo agora. Eu não posso ficar com ele? — pediu ele com a voz ligeiramente chorosa. Yuki desviou o olhar, envergonhado pelo comportamento infantil do primo mais velho.

— Se você continuar com o poder do talismã do cão, Daolon Wong virá atrás de você de novo — disse o Tio. Shigure estremeceu um pouco.

— Então não perca tempo!

— Mas se o Yuki-kun e o Shigure-san foram possuídos pelos poderes dos talismãs dos mesmos animais em que eles se transformam, isso quer dizer que os outros também ganharam poderes mágicos? — perguntou Honda.

— Isso mesmo — respondeu o Tio.

— E aquele velho maluco também vai atrás deles? — concluiu Kyou.

— Com certeza — respondeu Tohru.

— Então nós vamos ter que lutar com ele e aqueles outros caras laranjas de novo? — continuou o garoto, empolgando-se com a idéia de lutar.

— Hã...

— Então os outros também estão em perigo! ­— exclamou Honda, entrando em pânico.

— Calma, por favor, nós vamos ajudá-los. Vocês sabem onde podemos encontrar os outros? — disse Jackie.

— Sim, é claro, nós devemos ir ajudá-los imediatamente! — guinchou Honda.

— Outro poder ativado foi a super força, se lembra, Tio? — falou Jade. O Tio afirmou com a cabeça.

— Super força? Ah, então é por isso que o Haru estava tão forte! — disse Kyou, batendo com um punho na mesa, quase a rachando ao meio.

— Ele esteve aqui há pouco tempo! Com certeza é a próxima vítima do Daowong Long-san! — disse Honda.

— É Daolon Wong — corrigiu Jade, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção.

— Pra que lado ele foi? — perguntou Jackie, levantando-se rapidamente.

— Eu não sei... — murmurou Honda, angustiada.

— Tudo bem, o meu sensor pode localizá-lo se ele usar a super força — assegurou o Tio.

— Então vamos rápido! — Kyou foi o primeiro a sair da casa, parecendo contente não só com a idéia de lutar, mas também de ver o poder de Hatsuharu ser removido. E, falando em remover poderes...

— Esperem, vocês não vão remover o poder do talismã do rato de mim? — perguntou-lhes Yuki.

— Ah, vocês podem ficar com os poderes por enquanto. Já que vão nos ajudar, eles podem ser úteis.

Yuki não se lembrava de ter dito que ia ajudar. Afinal, os Chans derrotaram o feiticeiro Daolon Wong e seus capangas mutantes com relativa facilidade, e com a ajuda de Kyou, provavelmente os venceriam de novo com um pé nas costas. No entanto, Honda também se prontificara a ajudá-los, e Yuki não queria que ela corresse perigo. Suspirando resignado, ele se levantou e seguiu o grupo para fora da casa.

— Bom, já que eu agora sou imortal, não me importo de ajudar também — comentou Shigure, o último a sair. — Ei, se eu sou imortal, quer dizer que agora eu sou um tipo de deus ou algo assim?

— Não — Yuki, Jade e Kyou responderam ao mesmo tempo. Shigure não os ouviu — ou fingiu que não os ouviu — e se perdeu em seus devaneios.

------

Como era de se esperar, a princípio foi um pouco difícil localizar Hatsuharu, pois não se podia adivinhar para qual direção ele seguira. Teoricamente, ele deveria ter voltado à Casa Principal, mas com seu senso de direção, o mais provável era que, a esta altura, ele estivesse perdido do outro lado da cidade.

— Nós nunca vamos encontrá-lo desse jeito! ­— disse Kyou, irritado. O Tio então tirou um sino de sua bolsa e começou a recitar palavras em chinês. O sino foi envolvido por um brilho verde e começou a vibrar. O velho feiticeiro e ergueu e deixou que o sino indicasse o caminho.

— Por aqui — disse em voz baixa.

Eles foram parar no bosque que rodeava a casa de Shigure. Os dois Soumas mais novos começaram a duvidar que o "sensor mágico" estivesse funcionando direito, mas, em poucos minutos, eles encontraram Hatsuharu vagando meio que sem rumo.

— Hatsuharu-san! — chamou-o Honda, aliviada por ver que ele estava bem. Hatsuharu se virou ao ouvir a voz da garota.

— Então você é o boi? — disse Jade, olhando-o de alto a baixo. Parecia achar estranho que um garoto de apenas catorze anos possuísse a super força. Sua aparência calma também enganava, meramente porque, no momento, estava no modo "White".

— O que houve? — indagou ele, confuso. Honda contou-lhe muito apressadamente tudo o que os Chans haviam explicado. Quando ela terminou e o olhou ansiosamente, ele parecia apenas levemente surpreso.

— E daí?

Todos o fitaram incrédulos. Essa com certeza não era a pergunta que eles estavam esperando.

— Como assim? Você não ouviu o que ela acabou de dizer? Você não pode ficar vagando por aí desse jeito, está correndo grande perigo! — respondeu Jade, exasperada.

— Se esse tal bruxo que vocês falaram vier atrás de mim, eu posso simplesmente dar uma surra nele. Eu não sou super forte? — questionou ele serenamente.

Então, o velho fez algo inesperado: deu um golpe com apenas dois dedos na cabeça de Hatsuharu. O garoto não devia estar com a super força ativada, pois sentiu o golpe e levou a mão à cabeça.

— Daolon Wong é um feiticeiro como eu! Se eu tenho o poder de remover o seu poder, ele também tem!

Era um bom argumento, e Hatsuharu concordou com ele.

— Ei, ele pode ser uma ajuda e tanto, sendo tão forte! — disse Jade a Jackie.

— É, acho que sim.

O Tio estava prestes a dizer algo, mas parou quando o interior de sua bolsa começou a brilhar. Ele então tirou algo do fundo: um chocalho.

— O poder do talismã da cobra está próximo e ativo.

— Cobra? — repetiu Honda.

Yuki se retraiu. A cobra da família Souma era seu irritante irmão mais velho Ayame. Yuki não tinha nenhuma vontade de encontrá-lo, principalmente agora que Ayame tinha um poder mágico e passaria o dia inteiro se exibindo. Era só o que faltava...

Por um momento, ele considerou se deveria desistir de ajudá-los na busca pelos outros membros do zodíaco e se esconder antes que Ayame o encontrasse. Entretanto, ao ver Honda correndo atrás do grupo, que já estava sendo guiado pelo chocalho, Yuki decidiu desistir dessa idéia e continuar com eles.

------

Hatori estava sentado confortavelmente em sua sala, escrevendo uma lista de remédios que precisava comprar, quando, de repente, ouviu passos do lado de fora. Provavelmente era Ayame ou Shigure de novo. Resolveu ignorá-los e voltar à sua lista.

Ouviu mais passos e algumas batidas em madeira. Quem quer que fosse, estava pedindo permissão para entrar. Com um suspiro, um pouco irritado pela interrupção, Hatori se levantou e abriu a porta. Ele olhou em volta, mas não havia ninguém por perto. Ou um de seus parentes estava pregando-lhe uma peça, ou imaginara coisas.

"Talvez eu precise descansar um pouco", pensou enquanto voltava ao que estava fazendo.

Menos de um minuto depois, a porta se abriu. Hatori imediatamente ergueu o olhar para ela, mas novamente não viu ninguém. Não poderia estar imaginando coisas, e esse tipo de porta não poderia ter sido aberto pelo vento — até porque não estava ventando.

Levantou-se mais uma vez e foi até a porta. Não havia nenhuma pessoa ou animal por perto. Intrigado, ele fechou a porta.

— Ha-to-ri... — sussurrou uma voz. Hatori deu um pulo e se virou. Estava sozinho na sala.

— Quem está aí? — perguntou sem medo. Sentiu algo soprar em seu ouvido esquerdo e se virou de novo.

— Eu voltei do mundo dos mortos para te assombrar, Hatori... — disse uma voz que tentava soar fantasmagórica, mas Hatori reconheceu-a imediatamente e suspirou longamente.

— Ayame!

— Como sabia que era eu? — perguntou Ayame com sua voz normal. Hatori teve a impressão de que Ayame estava a menos de dois metros de distância, mas ainda não conseguia vê-lo em parte alguma.

— Onde você está, Ayame?

Ayame riu.

— Eu estou aqui, Tori-san!

— Aqui onde?

— Aqui! — a voz agora vinha do outro lado.

— Pare de brincar, Ayame! Apareça, agora!

— Não dá.

Hatori franziu a testa. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ele falou:

— Não dá?

— De repente, eu fiquei invisível. Não sei como faço pra voltar ao normal.

_Invisível?_

— Ayame, eu...

— Ah, tive uma ótima idéia! Vou fazer uma surpresa ao Yuki!

— Não! Ayame!

A porta se abriu e Hatori ouviu passos rápidos se afastando. Ele correu e tentou alcançar Ayame, mas apenas agarrou o nada e pôde apenas ouvir a risada do outro já a uma boa distância.

Hatori franziu a testa. Ele ainda não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha certeza de que Ayame estava procurando encrenca. Ele ficou alarmado só de pensar na reação de Yuki quando descobrisse que seu irmão mais velho estava invisível.

Não tinha jeito, teria que ir atrás dele.

------

Para a surpresa de todos, o chocalho que servia para rastrear o talismã da cobra os levou de volta à casa de Shigure. Tudo parecia estar do jeito que haviam deixado, e, por um momento, até o próprio Tio checou o sensor para se certificar de que não estava com defeito.

— Estranho — comentou Jade, olhando ao redor com falta de entusiasmo.

— Hum, o sensor está funcionando perfeitamente bem — concluiu o Tio.

— Então por que nós não vemos ninguém aqui? — perguntou Kyou, também decepcionado.

— "Vemos"... — murmurou Jackie, pensativo. De repente, ele pareceu perceber algo. — É claro que nós não vemos ninguém! O poder do talismã da cobra é a invisibilidade!

Yuki gelou. Ayame? Invisível? Parecia um pesadelo. Ele realmente devia ter escapado enquanto podia...

O chocalho brilhou com mais intensidade.

— Yuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! — retumbou uma voz alegre atrás deles, fazendo todos pularem de susto e automaticamente darem meia-volta.

— Ele está aqui — afirmou o Tio, apontando o chocalho, que agora brilhava mais do que nunca, na direção da porta.

Sem mais uma palavra, Yuki foi até o armário onde eles guardavam os baldes de tinta. Apertando um deles com força ao ouvir a risada alta e irritante de Ayame, ele respirou fundo para manter a calma. Quando voltou à sala, Ayame começou a falar com ele.

— Ah, Yuki, aí está você! Sei que não pode me ver, mas sou eu, seu irmão mais velho! Foi uma grande surpresa, não é? Ha, ha, ha! Ah, vejo que arrumou novos amigos!

Com toda a calma do mundo, como se fizesse isso todo dia, Yuki jogou a tinta cor-de-rosa na direção que o chocalho indicava. Dessa forma, todos puderam vê-lo parado bem no meio da sala.

— Rápido, tirem o poder dele! — disse Yuki com uma voz perigosamente baixa, seus olhos com um estranho brilho ameaçador que assustou até mesmo Jade.

— Tirar o meu poder? Eu não vou poder mais ficar invisível? Mas eu estava me divertindo tanto! — protestou Ayame.

— Não é justo! — apoiou-o Shigure. — Se nós podemos manter os nossos poderes, por que ele não pode?

— Você quer _mesmo_ deixar o Ayame vagar por aí invisível? — questionou Kyou sarcasticamente.

— Mas... ele está coberto de tinta agora, então acho que não tem problema... — tentou defendê-lo Honda, mas Ayame começou a rir de novo.

— Eu posso dar um jeito nisso! Eu só preciso limpar a tinta e... — Ele desabotoou a roupa e a tirou antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo. Honda e Jade deram gritos sufocados e se viraram, fechando os olhos.

— Ayame, o que você _pensa_ que está fazendo? — sibilou Yuki, vermelho de vergonha. Jackie, Tohru e o Tio pareciam muito perturbados.

— Ora, não tem problema nenhum, Yuki. Eu estou invisível mesmo. Agora, eu só tenho que tirar a tinta do meu rosto e...

— Depressa, Tio! — gritou Yuki com urgência. O Tio quase deixou o baiacu mágico cair, mas logo se recuperou e recitou o feitiço para remover o poder de invisibilidade de Ayame.

Jade se virou um pouco.

— Eu já posso olhar?

— Não! — gritou Jackie.

— Cubra-se já, ninguém quer ver isso! — ordenou Kyou. Shigure riu enquanto Ayame se vestia de novo.

Quatro estalos foram ouvidos do lado de fora. Todos se viraram no momento em que uma voz comentou:

— Aqui de novo, não!

— Será que o Chan já foi embora? — perguntou outra pessoa.

— Daolon Wong! — ofegou o Tio. Kyou sorriu e estalou os nós dos dedos, preparando-se para a luta.

— Honda-san, proteja-se — sussurrou Yuki, também se preparando.

— Sim!

— Quem acabou de chegar? Mais amigos novos? — indagou Ayame. Mal terminara de falar e uma explosão destruiu o que restava da porta, junto com toda a sala de estar.

— Por quê? Por que eles insistem em destruir a minha casa? — choramingou Shigure. Ninguém lhe deu atenção.

O velho feiticeiro do chi negro e seus capangas mutantes entraram na casa. Ao vê-los, Daolon Wong sorriu malignamente.

— Ora, vejam só. Agora há quatro deles reunidos! – disse triunfante.

**Continua...**

* * *

Muitíssimo obrigada a quem comentou: **Youkai youko**, **Zenos Paradox**, e **Youkinha**. 


End file.
